Pixel Pox: Lives After
by KatieTDM
Summary: For those who have read 'DanTDM Catches Pixel Pox', this story starts about three months after the story ended, and will tell of the lives of KatieTDM, DanTDM, Thinknoodles, ThnxCya and the rest of the characters. When Denton kidnaps the expecting Katie and her sister Stormfly, will the others discover Denton's secret, and save Katie and the baby? (T for Blood and birth scene)
1. Katie and James

Katie sighed as her four month old daughter Luna began to cry. She slowly got up, and made her way to the nursery.

Katie picked Luna up, and sat in the rocking chair with her, trying to rock her back to sleep.

Then, Luna's twin brother Riley began to cry. Katie's boyfriend James ran in, and tried to calm Riley down.

They were up all night with the twins. And in the morning, both were extremely tired.

Katie laid her head down on the table, groaning.

James looked up bleakly from the breakfast Katie barely managed to put together. "You okay?"

"I'm tired." She complained. "I feel woozy, nauseous, and hyper at the same time. I feel like I'm high or something!"

"You get like that when you don't sleep enough." James sighed. "Go back upstairs and try to take a nap. I'll probably join you after I finish eating."

Katie walked up the stairs, and peeked into the nursery seeing the twins fast asleep in the crib. She frowned.

"Why do my kids have to be night owls?" She sighed, then heading to her bedroom, where she crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

James watched her from the doorway. "Now that she's sleeping, I can get some work done." He whispered to himself.

When James meant 'get work done', it usually translated to 'Play with the twins.' James loved his kids, and whenever he could, he'd play with them before he and Katie opened up their apothecary in the village. Katie had decided to open it because she loved herbal remedies, and wanted to share that love with others. James supported her, and their business was doing well.

James played with Luna and Riley until he had to go in for work. He always missed them, no matter what. But Aly and Kolby, who were the babysitters they decided to hire, always sent pictures throughout the day of what the twins were doing.

James heard Katie throwing up in the bathroom. Without thinking, he rushed in, seeing her hunched over the toilet, vomiting her breakfast into the toilet bowl.

Katie looked at him weakly. "James? I-I don't think I can go into the shop today." She threw up again, half of it landing on the floor.

"Looks that way." James sighed, getting a mop and bucket of water out of the bathroom closet. He began to mop the floor.

"I'm taking the trashcan to bed…." Katie groaned, dragging the bathroom trashcan out with her.

James was very worried. Katie hadn't been that nauseous….since she was pregnant with the twins.

Thoughts began to flash through James' mind. They had sex a couple months ago, could it be possible that Katie was expecting again?

He shook the thoughts out of his head when he realized he needed to be at the shop. He couldn't wait for Aly to get there. He left a note for her, then bested out the door, remembering to shut it before he got too far.

The day went slowly for James, although several photos of Luna and Riley from Aly were making the day better, business was slow that day.

James looked up as the bell on the door rang. He saw Summer, Katie's expecting sister, and Matthew, her husband and former soldier.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" He asked with sigh.

"Do you have the vitamins we ordered?" Summer asked.

James pulled a bottle out from below the counter. "A bottle of prenatal vitamins, just like you requested. Fruit flavored and all."

"Thanks, say, is Katie around?" Matthew asked.

"She's at home today, kept throwing up…I haven't seen nausea that bad since…since she was pregnant. I'm kinda worried that we're expecting again." James sighed.

"But surely that's good, right?" Summer's eyes were bright with happiness.

"I'm not sure we're ready for another quite yet." James said. "I mean, twins are a handful already, but three babies to take care of? I'm not sure I can do it."

"Now, where's the James we know?" Matthew smiled. "The James we know loves babies."

"That's before I became a dad." James remarked. "Now that I'm a father, I have to make good choices. I should have kept babies in mind when Katie and I had sex."

"Sounds like you've grown up quite a bit." Summer smiled.

James chuckled. "Thanks. I feel like I've learned more about life ever since the twins came into mine."

"That's very mature." Matthew said. "I can tell you'll be a wise person one day."

James blushed. "Let's not go too far."

"I'm serious." Matthew smiled, then looked at the clock. "Oh, looks like closing time's coming up."

"Thank goodness." James sighed, getting up from his chair. "I've got a sore butt from sitting in this chair all day."

Summer giggled. "Well, we'd best get going. See you later, James."

"See ya." James smiled. "Have a safe walk home!"

"James, we live in one of the safest villages in Minecraftia." Summer said. "Nothing will happen."

"You never know what's lurking around. Denton might be out there looking for you after you betrayed him. Who knows what he could do to you?" James shuddered, remembering something he wanted to forget. "Remember what he did to me? It's thanks to Katie and Dan I'm here now."

"You're right…" Summer looked scared. "What if he goes after the baby?"

"Then Matt will protect you. He is a former soldier, after all." James smiled.

"James is right." Matthew smiled. "I'd never let Denton take you or our child."

Summer smiled. "Thank you."

James opened the door for them as they left, then locked up behind him.

When he got home, Katie was sleeping. Aly told him Katie had been nauseous all day, throwing up, and she tried to eat, but it wouldn't stay down.

"Thank you Aly." James smiled. "I'll be sure to talk to the doctor in the morning."

James went upstairs, seeing the twins asleep in the crib, and Katie sleeping in bed.

"Let's hope that if it is a baby, we can take care of it." James sighed.


	2. Dan, Jemma, and Justin

Dan watched as Jacob crawled around on the floor. Smiling, he looked at Justin, who had come to visit that day.

"Do you think you and Rachelle will ever have kids?" Dan asked.

Justin shook his head. "Kopi's basically our child." Kopi was Justin's dog.

"I see." Dan smiled again.

Jemma walked in, and scooped Jacob up in her arms. Jacob whined.

Dan chuckled. "Jacob's all we need, right Jem?"

"That's for sure." Jemma smiled. "Dan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Dan smiled. "What's on your mind?"

"Denton. He's always trying to get revenge on you, what if he takes me again? Or Jacob?"

Dan's smiled faded. "I….I don't know..I'd just probably go into a rage like last time."

"That was scary." Justin shuddered. "I'd never seen so much anger. You never get angry."

"Yeah, my instincts were screaming to save Jemma." Dan blushed. "So if Denton lays a hand on Jacob or Jem…."

"You'll freak out." Justin chuckled.

Dan tried to change the subject. "So, what have you been doing since things have quieted down?"

"My wife and I have been helping James and Katie with their business in LifeBlood Village." Justin leaned back onto the couch.

"The apothecary?" Jemma asked.

"Yeah, they've been doing well, and my wife had decided to help the doctor in the village."

"So, what are you basically doing?" Dan asked.

"Helping to maintain the apothecary, cleaning, sorting medicines, that kind of stuff." Justin said.

"I heard people saying that Katie's pregnant again." Jemma said. "Do you think that's true?"

"Possibly." Dan said. "James and Katie said they had sex a couple months ago."

"Whoa, what?!" Justin was very much shocked. "They did a thing?"

"Yeah." Dan smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Jemma handed Jacob to Dan as she walked past to answer it.

A worried looking Summer stood there.

"Summer, is everything alright?" Jemma asked.

"No, Denton's back." She whimpered. "He's got me for ransom, he wants me!"

"What?!" Justin stood up. "Why?"

"He doesn't take kindly to traitors, and he's said in his little note that was tacked on my door, that he knows about my baby, and that I'd better stay by the bassinet, cause who knows what could happen?" Summer was on the verge of tears. "I'm scared he'll take the baby!"

"Summer, calm down." Dan said.

"I can't, he even said to keep an eye on you, because he'll be back for the new love."

"He wants Jacob too?!" Jemma shrieked.

"Apparently, Denton won't rest until he has revenge."

Dan held Jacob close. "I won't let him take Jacob. He'll never get the chance!"

"Right now, we need to figure out how to get Summer in a safer situation." Justin said. "She's already got enough worries."

"Justin's right." Dan sighed, handing Jacob back to Jemma. "Summer, how about we fake your death?"

"Denton knows you have the power to bring dead people back. It won't work."

"What if I fail to bring you back?" Dan smirked.

"You won't really kill me though, will you?"

"No." Dan was disturbed. "I'd never hurt you."

"I just don't like the idea." Summer shook her head. Her gaze then shifted to her stomach. Everyone could tell she was about halfway along in her pregnancy from how large she was. "I think I should wait until after the baby comes to think of ways to protect myself and the baby from that slimy vermin."

"Good idea." Dan nodded. "How long until the baby comes?"

"About 4 months." Summer said. "Matthew's sworn to protect us both. He's got a loaded gun by the bed ever since we found that note."

"On safe, I hope?" Dan looked nervous.

"Of course, can't risk it falling over and going off in the middle of the night.

"I've been taking self-defense classes." Dan smiled. "So I know a thing or two. If you want to learn, come to me or James. He's the one who's been in several fights."

"Thanks, I will." Summer smiled. "I'd best get going, Matt doesn't like me out past dark."

As soon as Summer left, Dan ran down to the basement. Justin slowly followed him, along with Jemma.

"Dan?" Justin's eyes widened when he saw all the swords and dangerous weapons. "What is all this?"

"All the weapons I've made." Dan looked around the basement, seeing all his weapons, locked in glass cases. "Pretty lethal."

"Why?" Jemma asked.

"We've been over this Jemma. I sell most, but keep the originals." Dan rolled his eyes, then unlocked one of the cases, and pulled out a diamond-bladed broadsword. "This one is one of the most dangerous."

"Put it back, please!" Justin cowered behind Jemma. "It's pretty intimidating."

Dan sighed and slid it into the case, then pulled out a cutlass. The blade was clear, with a blue handle.

"This one's made of crystal." Dan smiled. "The deadliest of all of them."

He set it on his workbench. "I plan on making it even better."

"For what reason?" Justin asked, stepping out from behind Jemma.

"To kill Denton." Dan said, eyes dark with hatred.

Justin and Jemma gasped.

"Dan….you…want to kill him?" Jemma was trembling.

"Of course. He's terrorized too many people. I can't let any more people suffer his wrath. Summer's scared out of her mind, and I don't want him getting his hands on my son."

He made a fist, then slammed it down on his workbench, barely missing the cutlass' blade. "I hate that guy so much!" he screamed.

Justin backed up. He'd only seen his friend angry once, he didn't need him exploding the room with his magic.

"Calm down, Dan, before you send the house up in flames from magic." Jemma said.

Jacob whimpered in her arms, scared of his father's temper.

Dan snapped out of it when he heard the whimper. He walked over to Jacob, trying to reassure him, but Jacob kept shying away.

Dan felt tears well up in his eyes. He'd scared his son, and now Jacob was scared of him.

"Jacob, I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly. He reached for Jacob.

Jacob's tiny hands began flailing, trying to slap his father's hands away.

Dan backed up. "Jacob?"

Justin was concerned. Dan looked ready to cry because Jacob didn't want him.

"Jacob, please…" Dan gently touched his son's shoulder.

Jacob bit Dan's hand. Dan gasped, not in pain from the bite, but in pain from the fact Jacob was now scared of his own father.

Head low, Dan walked upstairs.

Justin looked at Jacob as he came out of hiding. Justin then looked at Jemma.

"You don't think Jacob's afraid of Dan now, do you?" He asked her.

"I hope not." Jemma said. "You saw how Dan looked. I think he jumped to a conclusion Jacob doesn't love him now."

"Let's hope not, then." Justin sighed. "Let's hope not."


	3. Summer and Matthew

Summer laid down on the bed, tired from her walk. Matthew walked in, eyes filled with worry.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm just tired from that walk." She sighed.

"Okay." Matthew sighed.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked.

"Nothing, just feeling out of sorts." Matthew put a hand to his head.

"Then come lay beside me." Summer smiled, patting the empty space on the bed.

Matthew smiled, and laid down next to her.

He felt Summer guide his hand to her stomach. He let his hand lay there. He could feel the baby kicking and squirming in her stomach.

Matthew smiled again, then leaned in close to her stomach, hoping the baby could hear what he was about to say. "I'll always protect you, little one, no matter what."

Summer chuckled softly. She loved it when Matthew talked to the baby.

Matthew chuckled as he felt the baby kick his hand. "I think he heard me." He said.

"Or she." Summer put in.

The both of them curled up against each other, and slowly began to fall asleep.

When Summer woke up, Matthew was still sleeping. But what she noticed was his breathing was raspy, and he was burning hot to the touch.

"Oh, you poor dear." She frowned, stroking his side. "You've gotten sick!"

Matthew's eyes opened. "Summer?" He rasped. "I don't feel good."

"You look it, too." She sighed, continuing to stroke his side.

Matthew groaned. He liked it when Summer stroked his side like that. But right now, it hurt because he was sick.

"It hurts right now, doesn't it?" Summer asked.

"Yes." Matthew moaned.

"Matt, why don't you go back to sleep?" She suggested.

Matthew curled into a ball shivering. Summer tucked him in bed, then walked to the door.

"I'm going to make you some soup. Hopefully it perks you up."

Matthew murmured an okay. Summer looked worried. Matthew got sick rarely, and when he did, it hit him hard.

There was a knock at the door. Summer rushed down to answer it. She saw her nervous sister Stardust standing there.

"Stardust, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Denton took Stormfly!" Stardust cried.

At the mention of Denton, Matthew rushed downstairs with his gun.

"Calm down, Matt." Summer said softly.

"How can I be calm when Denton took your sister?! He could be after you next!" Matthew moaned.

"Matt, go back to bed." She ordered.

Matthew grumbled and walked back upstairs.

Stardust trembled. "What are we going to do?"

"Right now, you should talk to Dan, in my condition, I can't put up a fight." She gestured to her stomach.

Stardust nodded. "With all of Dan's deadly weapons, Denton won't stand a chance!"

"Deadly weapons?" Summer echoed. "Where does he have them!?"

"In his basement. He always keeps the door locked and the weapons in locked cases." Stardust assured her sister. "Ever since he found out Jemma was going to have Jacob, that door stayed locked, Dan even locks it behind himself when he goes down there."

"Okay, I was gonna say that's a hazard to his child." Summer breathed, stomach tight with pain. Not contraction pain, but stomachache pain. "Listen, I need to lay down, I'm getting stomach pains."

"Not contractions, I hope." Stardust put her hand on Summer's stomach. "It's too early for your baby to come."

"No, just a stomachache." Summer sighed. "I haven't eaten yet, and I was just about to make poor sick Matthew some soup."

"I'll help you, if you don't mind." Stardust said in her normal cheery voice.

Summer smiled. "That'd be great." She said.

The two went into the kitchen and began to make Matthew's favorite soup; chicken corn soup.

Stardust looked at Summer as she began to cut up the chicken. "So, have you and Matthew thought of names for your baby?" she asked.

Summer smiled and nodded. "We thought of Jesse."

"A name for both genders…it sounds nice." Stardust dumped the chicken into the pot.

Summer added the corn into the chicken broth. "This soup will be sure to make Matt feel better."

After they let it cook, they poured some soup into a bowl, and took it up to the bedroom to Matthew.

When they got up there, Matthew was asleep.

Summer gently prodded him. Matthew looked up at her with a cough.

"Made your favorite. Chicken corn soup." She smiled, handing him the bowl.

Matthew slowly began to eat. Summer watched him as he ate, seeing how pained his movements were.

When Matthew finished, he immediately curled back up to go to sleep. Summer kissed his burning hot forehead.

"Now get some rest." She smiled, and patted his shoulder.

Deep, rumbling snores soon arose from Matthew's sleeping body. Summer giggled.

Stardust smiled. "Now let's eat ourselves." She said.

The two went downstairs to eat. They talked about things.

Then Stardust left for Dan's place. Summer settled down on the couch to read a book. It was a parenting book.

Then she heard another knock at the door. Getting up and opening the door, she saw a very worried James standing there.

"James, it's good to see you." She smiled, then saw the worry on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"No…" James had tears in his eyes. "Denton…he's taken Katie hostage! And to make matters worse, she's pregnant again!"

Summer's blood ran cold.

Matthew again came downstairs with his gun. "Where's that damned Denton?!" He asked, rage in his dull eyes. "I'll shoot him till he's dead!"

"We don't know…" James whimpered, beginning to cry. "I'm just scared about what he could do to Katie and the baby."

"Hopefully, he won't hurt them. If I remember when I worked for him, it was around the time I discovered I was having my first child….Denton realized it immediately, and gave me orders not to do anything that would put strain on me or harm me. I realized then after the baby was born, how Denton looked at her, and the smile on his face, the happiness I saw in his eyes, I knew he would never hurt her. When she died, and I grieved, Denton grieved with me, saying how he never wanted to see another child die so soon after being brought into the world ever again. I realized he had a soft spot for little kids after that."

"So what does he want with Katie's baby?" Matthew wondered, clicking his gun on safe and setting it down.

"I don't know." Summer said, making James whimper. "But I'm sure Denton won't hurt her."

Meanwhile, at Denton's base…

Stormfly helped Katie to lie down on the bed. The bed was actually comfortable compared to the ones in the old base cells.

Katie looked at Stormfly. "Sis, what does he want with us?" she asked.

"Dunno, but I'm sure we'll find out." Stormfly watched as one of Denton's guards came down to their cell.

"The boss wants to know how she is." He told Stormfly.

"She's fine, apart from her morning sickness." Stormfly said, looking very nervous.

"You sure?" The guard asked. "You look nervous while you say that."

"You scare me." Stormfly replied. "What does your boss want with my sister?! Doesn't he know she's expecting?!"

"He knows, he just wants to stop what happened to Summer's from happening to hers." The guard said. "He cares about Summer even though she betrayed him, which I don't understand why."

"Did your boss ever tell you what his reaction was to the death of that baby?" Stormfly asked.

The guard shook his head.

"He gave Summer a shoulder to cry on, he cried with her." Stormfly said. "He has a soft spot for babies."

"You don't think he wants to take my baby, do you?" Katie asked.

"Let's hope not." Stormfly said.

Katie sighed and began to fall asleep. Hopefully Denton wouldn't take her baby away. She just hoped James would find her….


	4. Katie

Katie laid on the bed in the cell, curled up under the warm blanket. She was asleep, which was what she mainly did all day since her capture. She mainly ate and slept the day away. Denton was kind to her and Stormfly, and Stormfly felt herself falling in love with him.

Stormfly watched as Katie slept. They had been there for about two months now, and Stormfly could see that Katie was definitely showing signs of pregnancy. Her stomach was swollen, she had been eating more, she had morning sickness, and she had been complaining of feeling bloated.

Katie sneezed, and began to wake up. "Stormfly?" She moaned.

"Yes, little sister?" Stormfly scooted closer to the bed.

"Just making sure you were there…" She sighed.

"How do you feel?" Stormfly asked.

"Nauseous." Katie groaned, a hand on her stomach. "And the baby's starting to kick, which makes it worse."

Denton walked up to the cell. "Katie?"

Katie lifted her head. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to know if your baby's a boy or a girl?" He asked. Stormfly heard no evil in his voice.

"Yes, but, how do I know if you're not going to just kill me and take my baby?" Katie hissed.

Stormfly looked alarmed. Katie said some strong maternal instincts sometimes. She always had a desire to protect children, even as a little girl herself.

"Why would I do that? I don't want any more little ones to die because of sickness or injury, or even birth defects. Did I kill Summer's baby? No. It died from an infection. Seeing that tiny, pretty baby girl lying dead in her cradle broke my heart. I don't want Summer, or any of her family going through that pain of losing a baby again." Denton said, eyes actually filling with tears.

"I have babies at home that need me." Katie's voice came in a sob.

"James is a man who loves those babies from the bottom of his heart. He'll take good care of them in your absence." Denton smiled.

Katie slowly got up from the bed, and approached Denton, looking deep into his eyes.

She then smiled. "Okay. I believe you. All I see is honesty in that gaze, and that's a gaze I know is trustworthy. But know this, one wrong move, Denton, and one of the Team of Three will most likely kill you."

"I won't hurt you or your baby."

"And Stormfly?" Katie's gaze darted to her sister.

"Why would I hurt your pretty sister? I actually kind of like her." Denton admitted.

Stormfly smiled, cheeks turning a rosy red color. "I like you too." She said sweetly.

Denton chuckled, and opened the cell door slowly. ""Would you like to come with us, Stormfly?"

"Sure, why not?"

She and Denton held hands as they went into the room where Denton had pretty much set up a small maternity ward, and in the corner was and ultrasound machine and sonogram.

Katie was starting to fall asleep on the bed she was laying on. Her eyes were beginning to close before Denton's voice snapped her awake enough to hear him say the gender.

"Looks like you and James will have another son to take care of." He said.

Katie smiled, and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Denton smiled. "The baby takes a lot out of her, huh?"

"Yeah, all she does is eat and sleep." Stormfly said. "At least food's staying in her stomach unlike before."

"Stormfly?" Denton asked sheepishly. "Do you love me?"

"How'd you know?" Stormfly was blushing.

Denton had tears in his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know what love feels like….I've never been loved before."

"That's so sad!" Stormfly breathed.

"But I can tell…the feelings I have towards you. That indescribable feeling, its love." Denton said, wrapping his arms around her.

Stormfly hesitated, then, kissed Denton's lips, him returning with a kiss. They kept kissing and kissing, Stormfly feeling Denton grasp her waist and pulling her in closer to him. She loved this. She loved him.

They stopped when Katie began to wake up.

Katie looked tired still. Denton smiled.

"Why don't we get you a more comfortable place to stay?" Denton suggested.

Katie blinked, looking disoriented.

"Stormfly, help her to her feet, she looks disoriented." Denton smiled softly at her.

"Of course." She smiled and began to help her sister.

Denton set up one of the master bedrooms in the base, posting one of his personal doctors and a guard there in case Katie woke and was sick, in labor, or just needed something.

Then, since he and Stormfly had some time alone, the two decided to make love.

(I'm not going into detail there.)

When morning came…

Katie woke up, seeing herself in one of Denton's bedrooms. How'd she end up in here?

Just then, the door opened. Denton came in with a tray of food.

"Ah, you're awake." He smiled. "Good to see. Are you hungry?"

Katie nodded. She was always hungry.

Denton set the tray down. "Here."

Katie quickly scarfed it down, which surprised Denton. She seemed like she was starving!

Katie began to complain of pain in her stomach not long after.

Denton gently prodded her, trying to find the problem. He then chuckled.

"You ate too fast earlier." He said, rubbing her stomach. "You've given yourself a bellyache."

"It hurts." She moaned.

"Get some rest, it'll help. Right now, I need to check on your sister. She got sick this morning."

"Tell her I hope she feels better." Katie murmured, beginning to fall asleep.

"I will, Katie, you just get some rest." Denton then left the room.

He came back a few hours later, seeing Katie in the rocking chair, and she apparently found the yarn he had in the closet, because she was knitting what appeared to be a small blanket.

He smiled. He could see why James loved her so much.

 _Which means James might kill me when he finds me._

Stormfly walked up behind him, and pulled him back, and kissed him.

Denton chuckled. "Feeling better, I assume?"

"Much so." She put her hand on his chest, creeping closer to him.

Denton smiled and swept her of her feet, making her giggle.

"I'm glad you captured me Denton." Stormfly smiled.

"Me too." He said, kissing her on the lips.


	5. The Twins

Ever since Katie was captured by Denton, James closed the apothecary until she came back. The whole village could see how sad James was without her. Even though James had received several messages from Denton that Katie was fine and their unborn son was perfectly healthy, James felt like he couldn't go on without her.

Then, Katie's voice would echo in his head. _Will you be strong for me?_

James smiled. "I'll be strong. Not just for you…"

He looked in the crib at the six-month old twins. "But for the kids, too."

Luna woke up and looked at her father. "Da!" She cooed.

James smiled. Luna had said her first word not long before Katie was captured. Riley as well.

"Hey, girl." He picked up Luna, and held her close. "How we doing today?"

"Where Mum?" she asked.

"Mummy's gone on a trip." James lied. "She'll be back with a big surprise for you and Riley."

"When?" Luna asked.

"Dunno, she didn't say." James kept lying. How could he tell his baby girl that her mother had been taken by a mean person who wanted to prevent the new baby from dying?

"Mum…gone?" Luna whimpered.

"No no no no!" James quickly backed himself up. "She just needed some alone time. She'll be back with a big surprise for you, though."

"Yay!" Luna clapped her tiny hands.

Riley groaned and woke up. Poor thing had been sick for a while, but his fever was low, so James hadn't taken him to the doctor yet.

"Da?" He whimpered.

He set Luna down, and picked Riley up. "Hey, big boy!" He smiled. "How you doing?"

"Ick!" Riley whined. "I ick!"

"Oh, does that mean you're still sick?" James asked.

Riley gave a tiny nod.

James cradled his sick son in arms. "Do you want to go to the doctor? He'll give you special medicine that'll make you better soon."

Riley thought for a moment, even though his brain was very tiny. "Otay!"

James chuckled, he then dressed the two, and put them in the stroller, walking to the doctor's office.

Rachelle examined Riley, smiling when she found the problem. "He's just got a little cold." She smiled. "With some rest, he'll be fine."

"Hear that, Riley?" James said, picking his son up. "All you need is some sleep!"

Rachelle smiled. James loved those twins too much….

Later that day, Luna wanted to play with Riley, but he was sleeping.

She cried for her father, who came running in.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, picking her up.

"Play!" She said. "Play!"

"You want to play?"

"Yeah!" Luna squealed.

"Okay, but let's go into the living room to play, your brother's sleeping."

Luna giggled.

As Luna and James played. James began to notice he didn't feel well.

"Luna? Can we stop for a while? I'm not feeling well." James asked.

Luna nodded.

James took her back upstairs to the crib, where Riley was now awake.

"Play with your brother for a bit. I need to-"

The new doorbell James installed rang from downstairs.

"Well, there goes my nap." James went downstairs and answered the door, seeing Matthew standing there with Summer.

"Hey guys." James sighed. "Any news?"

"Denton sent us some pictures." Matthew showed him the photos. "Thought you might want to see them."

James looked at them to see they were ultrasound pictures. With Katie's name on them _. These must be pictures of the baby!_

James then smiled as he looked at a picture of Katie, who looked perfectly healthy, happy, and relaxed.

"We received a letter from Stormfly." Summer said. "Apparently, she and Denton are in love with each other."

"Whoa!" James was shocked. "Have they kissed?"

"Several times. But Stormfly says she thinks she's pregnant. She hasn't had her period for a while, and that makes her nervous."

"Wait! Maybe that's why Denton took Katie!" James said. "He wanted a child of his own!"

"Hmm…makes sense, he's always had a soft spot for kids." Summer said.

James' stomach clenched. "Guys, I'd stay here and talk, but I really need to lie down, I'm not feeling the best right now."

"Okay, but is it okay if we see to the twins while you rest?" Summer asked.

"Sure, oh, and Riley has a cold, so only wake him up at noon to feed him" James said, heading upstairs.

Summer nodded.

Matthew watched baby Luna play with Riley, who kept spluttering and coughing.

"Hey guys, guess who it is?" he smiled, walking in with Summer.

"Auntie Summer!" Luna giggled. "Unkie Matt!

"Hey, Luna." Summer picked her up.

Luna put her tiny hand on Summer's stomach. "When?" she asked.

Summer smiled sweetly. "Soon, Luna."

"Unkie…." Riley whimpered, shivering.

"You cold?" Matthew picked him up, wrapping the six-month-old in a blanket.

"Uh huh." Riley nodded.

"It's about lunchtime, you hungry?" Matt asked.

"Ye.." Riley sighed.

Matthew and Summer took the twins downstairs, sat them in the highchairs, and began to feed them.

Luna took her time eating, but Riley ate fast.

Summer smiled at the both of them after they finished feeding the twins.

"You two are too cute." Matthew tickled Luna's chin, making her giggle.

James came downstairs, wearing the robe that Katie had made him. His eyes were red and watery, and his nose was red, dried mucus crusting the edges of his nostrils, and his hair was everywhere, his werewolf ears flat against his head, tail low and drooping. "Guys, I think I got Riley's cold…." He groaned, sneezing into his sleeve.

Summer smiled. "Want us to take care of them until you're feeling better?"

"That'd be nice, but I don't want to bother you…."

"No, we could use this experience." Matthew said. "We'll be raising our own child soon, but we don't really have that much experience since Lily didn't live long."

"That's a good idea." James coughed. "I don't want them sick, so, please, do care for them until I'm better…"

"We will James." Summer said, as he walked back upstairs, and looked back at the twins, who had fallen asleep in their highchairs. "We will."


	6. Stormfly

Stormfly groaned as she sat up in bed. Her stomach hurt again. It had been a three months since her capture, and Stormfly had begun to get pains in her stomach, not to mention she missed her period last week.

Denton stirred beside her. Ever since their love confession, they had begun to sleep with each other. "Dear? What's wrong?"

"I think I might be pregnant, love." She said.

Denton sat up. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know, but I think I am, cause I missed my period last week, and mine isn't irregular." Stormfly said, looking at her stomach.

"Well, I can do an ultrasound to see if there's any signs of a baby beginning to form." Denton put his hand gently on her stomach. "And if there is a baby…"

"Denton, I don't feel quite ready for a child, what if there is a baby?" Stormfly's sapphire blue eyes glittered with fear.

"Then I'll be here for you every step of the way." Denton kissed her feather-soft cheek with a smile.

Stormfly hugged him. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Anything for you." He smiled again.

Katie walked past, and Stormfly couldn't help but look at her pregnant sister. She was getting big, and her morning sickness was starting to increase as well.

Katie caught her sister's eye, and smiled as she got out of view. She went back to her room, looking at the picture of her and her family. She put her hand on Summer.

"Summer should be having her baby soon." Katie murmured. "I'll be an aunt….and so will Stardust and Stormfly, and Yoshi will be an uncle. Heck, James will be an uncle as well!"

She looked at the picture of James in her locket, and whispered to the smiling face.

"I miss you, baby. And the twins." She let tears begin to fall, and sat on the edge of the bed, weeping.

Stormfly heard the crying, and rushed in with Denton.

"What's wrong sis?" Stormfly asked.

"I-I miss my babies!" She sniffled. "I want to see them!"

"But you're in no condition to walk far, and LifeBlood Village is miles and miles away." Denton said.

"I want my babies…." She moaned, obviously in a state of grief over not seeing her son and daughter for three months.

"You'll see them soon." Denton said. "I'm sure."

Suddenly, Stormfly felt a wave of nausea wash over her. "Oh, I don't feel so good…"

Stormfly hit the floor, having passed out.

Katie rushed to her unconscious sister's side. "Stormfly?!"

Denton scooped her up. "Don't worry Katie, I think I know why she passed out."

"Why?" Katie asked softly, tipping her head to one side.

"Your sister thinks she's pregnant." Denton said. "And I think she is."

"Stormfly's having a baby?" Katie breathed, putting her hand on Stormfly's stomach. "I think she is! I feel a heartbeat!"

Denton placed his hand on her stomach as well. "You're right." He breathed, feeling the tiny pulse in Stormfly's stomach. "Let's get her comfortable, and do an ultrasound when she wakes up."

"Good plan." Katie gave him a thumbs up.

After they laid her down in bed, Stormfly began to wake.

"Uh…wha-what…happened?" She groaned.

"You passed out." Katie felt her sister's stomach again.

Stormfly shied away.

"Sis, we're going to do an ultrasound." Katie explained. "We think you might be pregnant."

"Okay." Stormfly didn't argue. She just wanted to know the problem.

They helped her to walk, as she felt faint.

Denton's heart raced when he saw it on the ultrasound. There was definitely the heartbeat of an unborn child.

"Stormfly, you see that heartbeat right where I'm pointing?" He tapped the screen.

"Yes."

"That's the heartbeat of a baby." Denton said.

"You mean…I was right?" Stormfly's eyes were wide.

"Yes you were." Denton was smiling brightly. "You and I will be parents."

Katie saw fear in her big sister's eyes. She put her hand on Stormfly's shoulder. "You'll be a great mother."

Stormfly smiled nervously. "I hope that's true."

Denton kissed her. "I'm here for you, babe, just know that."

Stormfly smiled, and hugged him.

Stormfly wrote a letter to Summer that night.

 _Summer,_

 _I hope you and Matthew and doing well. You should be close to having your child. I'll know that feeling sometime in the future. Denton and I are expecting a little one in about 8 months. I'm a little nervous about it, but I have someone who loves me and wants to help._

 _Katie's been missing her twins lately. I think she's homesick, but Denton says she's not in condition to travel far. I want you and Matt to take lots of pictures of Luna and Riley and put in a scrapbook for Katie. Don't forget pictures of James._

 _Things with Katie are okay, in case you were wondering. She's gotten a little bit worse with morning sickness, but she's doing great, and moving around pretty well. She's got a huge appetite, which Denton said he was pleased with, because it'll make the baby big and strong. Katie's excited to have another son joining her family soon.._

 _I know Dan's been planning on trying to kill Denton, but you need to try and stop him, Summer! I can't lose him! He's my love, the father to my child, I need him! You have to convince Dan. Show him this letter. Show him. He needs to know what Denton's really like._

 _Your sister,_

 _Stormfly_

Soon, Summer answered back.

 _Storm,_

 _Matthew and I are now proud parents to a little girl. Her name is Jessie. I'll be sure to get those picture, and I'm very happy for you and Denton. I've shown the letter to Dan, he isn't usually persuasive, but I managed to convince him Denton wasn't evil. Half of me thinks he's still wary. I hope he doesn't kill him, for your sake._

 _I have to keep the letter short, but, tell Katie to write to James, he's really missing her. The twins are trying to cheer him up, but it's not working. Please Storm, tell her. James could really use it._

 _Your sister,_

 _Summer_

Stormfly smiled, putting a hand on her stomach. "Thank you Summer. For my sake, and the baby's…"


	7. Dan and James

Dan sighed as he watched Jacob walk on unsteady legs. Usually that would make him feel proud, but right now, he couldn't help but worry about James. Poor James was sad with Katie gone.

He was snapped out of thought when Jacob bumped into him. He looked down at him.

"Uppy!" Jacob said.

Dan smiled and lifted his son up off the ground. "Hey, big guy."

Jacob snuggled up against Dan's chest as Dan pulled him close. He could hear his father's heart beating like a steady drum.

Jacob eventually fell asleep, listening to that big, pounding heartbeat.

Dan put Jacob in his crib for a nap. He then looked out the window.

"I wonder how James is doing?" He sighed.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door.

Jemma called from below. "Daniel, James is here!"

Dan rushed down to see James standing in the doorway, looking rather pale and ill.

James' clouded gaze turned to Dan, he smiled weakly.

"James, are you okay?" Dan asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." James looked nervous. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you're awful thin." Dan glanced at James' gaunt figure. "And you look very pale."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He smiled nervously.

"James Andrew Filon, quit lying." Dan frowned. "Have you been eating well?"

"No…I haven't, I actually haven't eaten in a few days." James sighed.

"James!" Dan scolded his friend. "You need to eat. You can't starve yourself. Think of your children!"

"I know, it's just…." James let out a sigh. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out…without her… The kids miss her, I miss her, so does everyone in the village."

"I know James, but Denton's trying to keep her safe." Dan said. "She misses you and the twins too."

"I believe that." James sighed.

"Katie wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Dan said. "What would she do without you when she returns?"

"You make a fair point." James sighed again.

"Come on, let's get you a nice big meal." Jemma said.

Jemma fixed a big lunch, and Dan wasn't surprised that James scarfed down his food in the blink of an eye.

Jemma smiled. "Feeling a little better?"

James nodded, mouth too full to speak.

Dan picked at his food. He couldn't help but think Denton was trying to play nice and then turn around and attack them, kill Katie and the baby, and Stormfly.

James noticed Dan's anxiety, and, using an old spell he learned to read minds, he slipped into Dan's mind, seeing images of blood, Denton, and dead bodies.

Dan could sense James' presence in his mind, and quickly tried to block him out, but it was no use. LifeLight magic was more powerful than DiamondLight's current magical state.

Dan sighed, "I just hope Denton's really changed….I can't bear the thought of…"

"Dan, I trust him. After what Summer has told me…I have a right to believe he's changed." James said. "We just have to trust him."

"It's hard for me to trust an enemy." Dan sighed. "After all he's done…"

"We should be glad he's showing efforts of changing." James said, putting his hand on Dan's. "If he really has changed…I think we'll know when we see it."

"Aren't you worried? You haven't seen Katie for 5 months!" Dan said, looking at Jemma. "I'd be depressed if I went that long without seeing Jemma."

James smiled. "But I know she's not scared. She was scared during her first capture, and she's perfectly fine from all the pictures I've been receiving."

"But-"

James silenced his friend. "I understand you're scared for her, since you two are family, but know this…"

James hugged his friend. "If anything happens to her, we'll get through it together."

Dan sighed, and pulled away, walking down into the basement.

James looked taken aback.

Jemma sighed, "Sorry, James, but Dan's been out of the loop lately. I think he's still trying to get used to the fact that Denton's changed."

James felt a sickening, queasy feeling inside as he thought of Dan killing Denton out of mistrust, seeing the image of Dan standing over Denton with a bloodied blade embedded in his body, a crying Stormfly holding a tiny baby in arms, and smoke and ashes everywhere filling his mind.

Jemma could see the horror on James' face. "For Stormfly and the baby's sake, I hope Dan doesn't kill him."

There was a knock at the door. Jemma went to answer.

There was a man in armor standing there. "Excuse me, miss, but is this where I can find a Dan Middleton?"

Jemma looked nervous. "Yes, he's downstairs…"

He handed her a letter. "Be sure to get this to him. It's from Katie."

James jerked around at the mention of her. "Are you one of Denton's guards?"

"I am." He said.

"I-I'm James…" He said. "Did she have anything for me?"

"Yes…" He smiled. He handed James a box. "For you and the kids."

James's tail wagged. "Thank you. You have no idea how happy I am to get this."

"Wait till you open it. I saw what Katie put in there. You and the kids are sure to love it." He smiled, turning to walk away.

"Be sure to tell her I love her, okay?" James said pleadingly.

The guard smiled. "I will. And James?"

James tipped his head.

"She said happy birthday."

James' eyes watered. "Tell her I said thank you."

"I will. Farewell." He walked off.

Jemma shut the door.

Dan came back upstairs. "I heard what was going on."

James sat on the couch with the box. He was smiling so bright it made Dan happy to see that grin he missed so much.

James tore open the box, seeing a tape recorder inside, along with two knitted toy bears, probably for the twins. One blue, one pink. There was a second tape recorder with a sticky note on it with Dan's name, and a small blue blanket with white polka dots with Jacob's name embroidered on it. And for Jemma, was a red and white knit beret with her name on it.

"She's got things in here for all of us." James breathed. He handed Jemma her hat and Jacob's blanket. He handed Dan the tape recorder with his name on it.

Dan took it and his letter down into the basement, and set the tape recorder down on the worktable.

He ripped open the letter, seeing it was an old picture. It was of him holding a baby when he was young.

"This must be me and Katie." He breathed, putting the photo in a frame.

He looked at the sticky note on the tape recorder, which said:

 _Made one for you and for James. Hope you enjoy what I have to say._

 _-Love, Katie 3_

Dan chuckled at the text heart. He played the tape.

There was static. Then, Katie started talking:

"Dan, you have no idea how things at Denton's place are. Denton's been so kind to me and Stormfly. Speaking of whom, she's really happy that she's going to be a mother. I've seen that light shining in Denton's eyes. It's the same light I saw in James' eyes when he found out I was expecting his children, and the light I saw in you when you found out Jem was going to have Jacob. I hope Jacob's doing well. I bet he's growing bigger by the day! Jem sent me some pictures. He reminds me so much of you, Dan. He's as handsome as his father, Denton said when I showed him the picture. That made me think…. why would Denton say that about you? Does he like you? I remember rumors of your mother marrying him, but never thought they were true. And I was diving into family history recently. Remember how you said your mother was holding me in your flashback of my birth ceremony? Well, that made me curious, so I pestered Stormfly for answers. She said that there were 5 girls and 2 boys in my mother's offspring. The childrens' names you'll know. But one of them will baffle your mind Dan."

She took a breath and spoke. "My mother's daughters were Kaida, Summer, Stormfly, Stardust, and Katie. Her sons' names were Yoshi and Daniel."

Dan gasped. Was Katie his sister?

She began to talk again. "Dan…Stormfly said that you are our brother. We were sworn to keep it secret. We were supposed to tell you after Mum died…but…. with Dad missing, and her gone, then Kaida died from her disease…it's too much…we couldn't tell you anything. Everything just made it worse. But Stormfly said you needed to know. You really deserve the truth, Daniel."

She made a kissing sound. "I love you big brother. Bye for now."

Dan breathed an "I love you too, sis." to the recorder. Tears fell from his eyes. Now he missed his little sister more than ever.


	8. Denton and Jason

Denton walked through the base, trying to find Katie. She had probably gotten lost again. With the size of his base, it was hard to navigate.

He heard a moan and rushed to the source of the sound, finding her in her room, laying in bed.

He came over. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just nauseous" she sighed.

Denton sighed relief. "When I heard you moan I thought you might've had a contraction." He breathed.

Katie chuckled. "A little early for him to come. He's got a month yet before he needs to come out of there." She rested her hand on her large stomach.

Denton hesitated. "Can I?"

Katie nodded with a smile.

Denton rested his hand on her belly, feeling her son kicking and squirming.

"He's very lively." He smiled.

Katie chuckled. "I've been thinking of a name for him, and I hope James likes the name I picked."

"What do you want to call him?"

"Jason. Jason Andrew Filon." Katie said.

Denton nodded. "A very nice name. I'm sure James will like it."

Katie smiled. "Have you thought of any names for yours?"

"We were thinking Edmund James Middleton. I have no last name, so he gets his mother's name" Denton said.

Katie smiled again. "I think it sounds wonderful."

Katie looked at Denton. "Do you..think you could somehow bring James and my children here?"

Denton looked at her. "Why?"

"I think they deserve to be here when the baby comes." Katie said.

Denton thought for a moment. _If I bring them here, Katie'll be so happy….but….if I do….the kids could get hurt….or lost._

"How about I just have my guards get James? It's too dangerous here for your kids."

Katie thought for a moment. "Sounds reasonable."

A couple days later, James arrived at Denton's base, having left the twins and Katie's dog Sidekick, and skeleton cat Reaper with Dan and Jemma. Dan begged to go with James, but James said he was the only one going, but he would tell Katie how much Dan loved her and missed her. James had listened to Katie's message recorded for Dan and was as shocked as everyone else that Dan was the missing Middleton brother. Dan was very upset when he realized his brother and sisters knew all along he was their brother. Dan actually wouldn't talk to them for a period of time because he was so upset.

James thought of Dan's face when he told Dan he wasn't allowed to come. It had looked so downcast. James felt bad for his friend. All he wanted was to see his little sister.

Denton walked up. "James, you're here."

"Yeah…wh-where's Katie?" He asked nervously.

Denton smiled. "She in her bedroom, follow me."

James reluctantly followed, a little intimidated by the size of Denton's base.

They soon stopped at a door. Denton knocked.

"Who is it?" Katie's voice called, making James tremble. He missed that voice so much!

"It's me. I...brought a visitor." Denton said.

Katie must have understood who it was because when she spoke again, she sounded very excited. "Well, send him in!"

Denton opened the door, and James entered the bedroom, immediately finding Katie hugging him tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She breathed.

James smiled, looking at her, then her swelling stomach. He smiled. "How's the baby?"

"Oh, he's doing just fine now that his father's here." She smiled, kissing him.

James wrapped his arms around her. "And you?"

"I'm so much better now that I'm seeing my love in front of me." She smiled.

James smiled again, holding her close. "You have no idea how much I've missed seeing your beautiful face, hearing your voice, or being near you." He breathed.

"I'm sure the twins do too." She said. "Speaking of?"

"They're with Dan and Jemma right now. They're doing just fine. They miss you, but they're hanging in there."

Katie smiled. "Good."

Denton left them be to love each other in peace. He went to find Stormfly, whom he found in bed, sleeping, cradling her stomach with one arm. She had begun to show signs of her pregnancy. Her stomach had started to swell, and she was starting to eat more.

She stirred at the sound of Denton's footsteps. She lifted up her head, and smiled. "Hello."

Denton smiled. "How are you, love?"

"Tired." Stormfly murmured. "Is James here yet?"

"He's loving up Katie." Denton smiled wider. "She was so happy to see him."

"I can only imagine how James felt seeing her after so long," Stormfly said.

Denton heard footsteps race in and turned around to see James standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"James, is everything alright?"

"Katie thinks the baby's coming!" James said nervously.

Denton charged towards Katie's room, seeing Katie sitting on the bed, eyes wide, staring at the floor. Denton looked to see what she was staring at and saw a puddle of liquid between her feet. Denton's eyes widened as he realized what it was from and what it meant.

Katie looked at Denton with wide eyes. "Denton…I don't want to panic you, but….I think my water broke."

Denton immediately picked Katie up bridal-style and rushed her into the hospital wing of the base. James followed close behind, along with Stormfly.

After laying her in a bed, Denton immediately got things ready, with Stormfly helping him.

James came to Katie's side, noticing the panic in her eyes.

"James, it's early…" Katie breathed, grasping his hand tightly. "What if he doesn't make it!?"

James squeezed her hand tightly. "He will. Denton will make sure of it."

"That's right!" Denton said, coming back over to the bedside.

It was a long hour, but to Katie and James, it was worth it when they heard the baby cry for the first time.

Denton cleaned the baby up, and wrapping him in a fluffy blue blanket, handed him to his mother.

Katie smiled. "Aw…he's so adorable…" she said over the baby's cries.

The baby immediately quieted down at the sound of his mother's voice. He opened his grey eyes and looked up at his mother.

"Aw, James, look, he's got your eyes!" Katie breathed.

"He certainly does." James smiled, reaching a hand out to touch his son's cheek.

The baby cooed at the touch.

James looked at Katie. "Did you come up with any names?"

Katie nodded. "I thought of one."

"And?"

"I thought Jason Andrew Filon sounded nice." She said.

"It's perfect, love." James smiled, kissing her.

Denton smiled warmly. "I recommend since he's premature, we keep him here for a week for observation, then we can send him home."

"Home…" Katie breathed. "A week…then…I can go home…"

James hugged her tightly. "And you'll get to see how big Luna and Riley got in the time you've been gone. Luna's starting to crawl now."

"Luna's crawling now?!" Katie looked upset. "How come I missed all the good stuff?"

"You didn't miss Riley crawling yet, as far as I know. And you got to see them start to talk."

"True…" Katie sighed.

Jason giggled and the next thing surprised them.

Wolf ears popped out of Jason head. Tiny little blue ears, not like James' green ones.

"J-James, look!" Katie breathed. "He's just like you!"

James smiled. "He is. Only, his are blue, like my grandfather's."

Katie frowned as Jason let out a mewl like a wolf pup. He continued mewling.

"James, is he alright?" She asked.

"I used to do the same thing as a pup." James chuckled. "He's fine. Probably hungry."

Denton handed her a baby bottle filled with formula. "Here."

Katie nodded her thanks, and fed her newborn, who began to gulp down the milk.

James chuckled. "He's just like me, that's for sure. My mum said when I was a baby, I'd practically gulp down the bottle."

Katie smiled. "He certainly is like you, and I hope he's as handsome, as sweet, as brave…"

James kissed her forehead. He then remembered Dan's sad face. "Dan really misses you."

She looked at him.

"When I said he couldn't come, he almost broke down in tears. He misses you even more now that he knows…"

"Knows what?" Denton asked.

"Knows that he's the missing Middleton brother." James said with a sigh.

"He's the boy that Maria gave up?!" Denton said in shock.

"You knew my mother?" Stormfly and Katie said in unison.

"Not very well, but I knew her." Denton said.

Stormfly sighed. "Did you know anything about her?"

"Only that she loved her children with all her heart, and always put them first."

"If she really loved Dan, why'd she give him up?!" Katie snapped.

Stormfly was silent, as was Denton.

"The reason she did it…we don't know why." Stormfly said.

"She must've had a reason!" James said. "What kind of loving mother gives up her own baby?!"

Katie's eyes were dark. "Unless she didn't love him."

"Of course she loved him!" Stormfly snapped. "And I don't think Dan was ever given up, according to Summer."

"Huh?" Everyone, except for Jason, asked.

"Lemme tell you a little story..."


	9. Dan's Story

Stormfly sighed and began to tell the story.

"It all started when Dan was born." She said, a warm look in her eyes as she remembered….

 _Stormfly heard a baby cry and ran towards the cavern housing her mother, who had just given birth to her baby sibling._

 _Summer followed her, and so did Stardust. When they reached the cavern, their eldest sister Kaida was standing outside._

 _"We have another brother." Kaida smiled._

 _Stormfly gasped in excitement. "Can we see?"_

 _Kaida nodded, opening the door. It always made Stormfly wonder how the doors were put into the rock, and how they didn't weather away and make the door fall down._

 _Stormfly saw her mother lying in bed, holding a baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. He was flailing his arms as he cried, eyes screwed shut, not even opened for the first time._

 _Stormfly came over. Her mother smiled as she neared. She then tried to quiet the crying baby._

 _"Hush, little one, it's alright." She murmured. "Mummy's right here."_

 _Surprisingly, the baby quieted down. His eyes slowly opened, revealing a stormy blue set of eyes. He cooed as he looked up at his mum._

 _"What's his name?" Summer asked, coming to the side of the bed, next to Stormfly._

 _Their mother smiled. "Daniel."_

 _"I like that." Stormfly said, carefully tickling Daniel's chin. "But I think I'll call him Dan. Daniel sounds too proper."_

 _Dan giggled._

 _Their mother chuckled._

 _"I can't wait till Dad comes back from his camping trip with Yoshi!" Stardust chirped. "I'm sure he's going to love Dan!"_

Katie paused Stormfly in the story. "Wait, Dad was still around then?!"

"Yes, he left after Mum told him she was having you. He didn't want any more kids after Dan."

Katie's eyes glistened.

"it's not your fault he left." Stormfly said. "he was scared of having too many children. If you ask me, I wish he had stuck around longer, to see how beautiful you looked, and how beautiful you still are."

Katie smiled a little bit.

Stormfly went on, skipping ahead about a few years. "It was a little while before you were born, Katie. When we discovered Dan had DiamondLight's power."

 _Dan giggled as he played in the field near his home, Summer and Stormfly watching him._

 _Dan walked up to a wilting flower, frowning at seeing a beautiful thing dying._

 _Stormfly noticed, and walked up. "it's alright, the seeds from this flower will grow new ones."_

 _Dan shook his head. "It's too pretty to wilt so soon."_

 _Dan put his hand on it. He couldn't help it. He loved the beauty of nature and what it brought._

 _Suddenly, the flower glowed a blue light, and when it faded, a beautiful rose starting to bloom stood there._

 _Dan gasped, and Stormfly's blood ran cold._

 _Summer rushed over. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"_

 _Stormfly nodded. Dan backed away from the flower, shaking._

 _"Wh-what did I just do?" Dan whimpered._

 _"Hey, it's okay." Stormfly said, smiling. "Remember when Mum said you have magic blood? Maybe you have magic powers."_

 _"I don't want magic powers!" Dan wailed. "They're dangerous!"_

 _"Some aren't." Summer said. "Like yours, it's good magic."_

 _"Still, I could lose control!" Dan objected. "And I could hurt somebody!"_

 _Summer put her hands firmly on his shoulders. "It won't happen if you can learn how to control it."_

 _Dan whimpered, still scared._

 _He ran back home, Stormfly and Summer following._

 _They found him in his room, their mother sitting on the bed beside him, looking worried._

 _Stormfly watched as Dan began to tell her what happened between fits of crying._

 _Their mother took a deep shaky breath. "I don't know how I can help you. I don't have your magic. Neither do any of your sisters."_

 _"What about Yoshi?" Dan whimpered._

 _"Yoshi does not." Their mother sighed. "You'll have to figure this out yourself."_

 _She walked out, leaving Stormfly confused._

"Then, it happened a few months after you were born, Katie. Dan lost control of his power." Stormfly said.

James' eyes widened. "What happened?"

Stormfly sighed and went on.

 _Dan whimpered as the wolves drew closer, snapping their jaws at him._

 _He screamed and suddenly a bright blue beam of light shot out of his hands, hitting the wolves and sending them flying._

 _Gasping for air, he felt entirely drained of strength as Stormfly ran up to him._

 _She scooped him up as he groaned._

 _"What did you do?" Stormfly breathed, touching his face. "You're ice cold and all sweaty."_

 _Dan whimpered, coughing._

 _Stormfly rushed him home, explaining what happened to their mother, who put Dan in bed, giving him some water._

 _Stormfly sat by the bed all night, watching him to make sure he was okay. He didn't sleep, too shocked by his loss of control._

 _Stormfly stroked his forehead. "Cheer up, little brother, if you learn to control your power, it won't happen again."_

 _Dan whimpered, closing his eyes, soon snoring._

 _Their mother walked in the room. "Stormfly, you should go get some rest. I need to take Dan somewhere."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"I'm sending him to a place where he can learn to control his magic." She said. "To LifeBlood Village."_

 _"Why there?" Stormfly asked._

 _"There's a boy living there called James who has LifeLight's magic, which is very similar to DiamondLight's magic. James' family can teach Dan how to control it, and use it for the greater good. It's for the best."_

 _"how long will he be there?" Stormfly asked._

 _"It depends on how long it takes him to learn how to control his magic." Maria's eyes misted with grief. "It might take his whole life."_

 _"But…we may never see him again!" Stormfly breathed. "I don't want to lose him!"_

 _"Stormfly, I know it's hard, but what if Dan hurts someone? You saw what he did to the wolves, imagine what that could do to Katie! You don't want him to hurt anyone, do you?"_

 _"No, but I don't want to see him leave forever!" Stormfly whimpered._

 _Maria hugged her daughter. "It won't be forever. You'll see him again one day."_

 _Stormfly sniffled. "I hope you're right, Mum."_

 _Maria shook Dan awake. Dan groaned and opened his eyes. "Mummy?"_

 _"We have to go somewhere, Dan." Maria said shakily as if her heart were breaking. "Can you pack some things?"_

 _Dan looked confused. "Okay." He got out of bed and started packing some things._

 _Stormfly stumbled out of the room, and into her own that she shared with Kaida. Kaida looked at her with pain-filled eyes._

 _"Mum told you too?" Kaida asked._

 _"Yeah…I'll really miss our little brother…" Stormfly sniffled, hugging her pillow tightly._

 _"I will too, but it's for his own safety. You saw what releasing all that power did to him." Kaida said, sighing. "We can't let that happen again."_

 _Dan came in. "I wanted to say goodbye before I left." He chirped._

 _Stormfly smiled as Dan jumped up on the bed. He squeezed her tightly. "I'm really gonna miss you, big sister." He chirped._

 _Stormfly smiled. "It won't be long before I see you again."_

 _Dan nodded, kissing her, then giving Kaida a hug. He then ran towards the nursery, probably going to go say goodbye to Katie._

 _Stormfly peeped out into the hallway as Dan left, sniffling as she realized…._

 _Dan wouldn't be back for a long time._

Stormfly had hot tears running down her face. "And that's the last I saw of him, until the day he rescued us."

James' eyes widened. "That's why Dan came to live with me?! I was always told he was an orphan my parents decided would be a good friend for me!"

"Well, he is a good friend for you." Katie said quietly, nodding down to the sleeping Jason in her arms, to signal to James to be a little quieter.

James nodded. "I can't believe Maria did that."

"She was only trying to protect everyone, and keep Dan safe too," Stormfly said. "But…I wish he was there when Mum passed…cause…her dying wish was to see him one last time. She never got that chance."

Katie's eyes watered. "I remember that… She kept saying to tell Dan she was sorry for sending him away. To tell him she loved him. It hurt knowing she wanted to see him one last time but never got to.

"Um…how did she die?" James asked.

Katie sighed. "Infection. I couldn't save her, no matter what I did."

James felt a pain in his heart at what Dan must be thinking…not being able to say goodbye to his birth mother.

Meanwhile…

Summer led Dan up the slope near the caves, Matthew at her side, holding Jessie, Dan trudging behind with determination. He had asked Summer to bring him to where their mother was buried, so he could talk to her, and hope her spirit heard what he had to say.

Summer stopped in front of a mound, a tombstone planted behind it, reading;

 _Here Lies Maria Jane Middleton_

 _Mother, Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

 _May you walk among the heavens with happiness and find a home in the sky where you feel peace._

Summer sighed. "Well, here she is."

Dan felt hot tears run down his face. _And her dying wish was to see me one more time….she never got the chance to do that…Oh Mum, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to say goodbye!_

Summer looked at Dan, then at Matthew, who handed her Jessie, and he walked over to Dan, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder.

Dan looked up at him.

"Talk to her. Who knows? Maybe her spirit will appear and talk to you." Matthew said.

Dan nodded, walking over to the grave, sitting down in front of the tombstone.

He ran his fingers across the words; 'Mother, Daughter, Sister, and Friend'. He sighed.

"I understand why you sent me away….but…why did you never visit?" Dan said. "I missed you every day. I was happy, but not completely. What I needed most was you. It's been my wish to see you again, Mum, and it was yours too. And look what happened. Neither of us will get that chance until I die. And that'll be years and years. How long do I have to go on without you?" Dan paused, swallowing back emotion. "How long do we have to go on without each other?"

Summer sniffled, Matthew wrapping his arm around her, eyes filled with sadness.

Dan sniffled. "I wish you were still here, Mum…that's all I want anymore….is for you to still be here."

Dan then began to cry. "I just want to love you again!"

Dan began sobbing over the stone, shaking and crying.

Summer looked at Matthew in worry. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to find a way to get your mother back." Matthew said softly, then looked at Dan. "For Dan's sake."


	10. A Grief-Filled Welcome Back

Dan paced in his living room, worried. James and Katie were supposed to be coming home today with baby Jason.

Luna was sitting in the playpen with Riley, watching him pace. "Where Mum?"

Dan smiled. "They'll be here soon, I'm sure."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Dan rushed to answer, seeing Katie and James standing there, James holding a carrier, with a sleeping baby inside.

Dan smiled as he realized the baby was Jason, and he was adorable.

Katie smiled. "Dan, it's great to see you." She began. "I-"

She cut off as she suddenly found Dan squeezing her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" Dan squeaked.

James chuckled.

Katie smiled and hugged him back. "I missed you too, big brother."

"Mummy!" Luna cried happily, spotting her mother.

Katie rushed over to the playpen, picking Luna up. "There's my big girl!" She cried. "Oh, look at you! You've gotten so big!"

Riley looked up at her. "Where you go?"

Katie smiled. "I went somewhere because I needed protection for a while." She said. "And while I was there, something happened."

Luna looked over at her father, seeing the baby carrier, and the sleeping Jason in it. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to Jason.

"That's Jason." Katie smiled. "Your little brother."

Luna and Riley gasped in surprise.

Katie giggled. "You two need to be gentle with him, cause he's only a week old, and he's very delicate. Okay?"

Luna nodded, then spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Katie looked at James. "I thought your father would have."

"He told us you'd come back with a big surprise." Luna said. "I guess it's Jason?"

Katie smiled with a nod.

Sidekick came out of the kitchen with Grim, Dan's dog. He spotted Katie, and bounded over. He let out a rumbling bark.

Katie smiled, putting Luna back in the playpen. She pulled Sidekick into a hug, Sidekick wrapping a foreleg around his mistress, as if hugging her too.

Katie spoke. "It's great seeing my Sidekick again. Have you been good while I was gone?"

Sidekick barked, and it woke up Jason.

Jason howled like a wolf pup, making Sidekick bound over, gently nuzzling Jason, who quieted down, and began to coo.

James laughed. "Guess these two get along fine."

Riley and Luna giggled.

Katie looked around. "Where's Reaper?"

Dan's eyes widened. "Um…she…hasn't been feeling well lately."

Katie looked at Dan. "What?"

"I think she has a cold. She keeps coughing and sneezing." Dan said, going upstairs, and coming back, Reaper curled up in his arms.

Katie took Reaper from him, examining her, shaking her head sadly, tears in her eyes. "Apparently, despite being a skeleton cat…the revival machine didn't make her immortal."

Dan's eyes widened. "You mean?"

Katie looked at him sadly. "Reaper is dying."

James looked sad, setting Jacob's carrier down. "Anything we can do to try and…. lengthen her time?"

Katie shook her head.

Reaper looked up at her mistress, mewling weakly.

Katie smiled. "You're a good cat. You always have been."

Reaper let out a shaky purr.

"I'm gonna miss you, Reaper."

Reaper licked Katie's hand, then closed her eyes, laying down, and her breathing stopped.

Katie felt hot tears running down her face. _Another loss? First, I lost Mum, then Kaida, almost lost James, and now…I've lost Reaper…_

James wrapped his arms around her. "Should we bury her?"

Katie nodded. "I know where I want to bury her, too."

"Where?" Jemma asked, having walked in to find Reaper dying in Katie's lap.

Katie took a shaky breath. "Beside Mum."

Dan whimpered a little. "Wh-why there?"

"So Mum has a companion in death." Katie said.

Dan thought of his mother's tombstone, and the words carved into it. "First, we should make her a tombstone…to give her a little dignity in death."

Katie smiled.

It took Dan an hour, but he managed to carve some words into a flat rock.

Katie looked at it, smiling.

Dan carved in Reaper's name, a pawprint on each end of the name, and beneath, he carved.

 _You were the best pet a girl could have. Loving and comforting to the end. Your mistress will always remember you._

Katie hugged her brother. "It's perfect, Dan."

Dan smiled.

They went to Maria's grave, and James and Katie began to bury Reaper.

Dan stood in front of his mother's grave, tears falling down his face. He had brought her and Reaper flowers, and clutched the roses tightly.

Memories began to flash before him, and Dan suddenly remembered what had caused him to be sent away.

The rose that unlocked his powers.

Dan sat down in front of the grave, putting one of the roses on the stone. He smiled sadly.

"You always loved flowers…I'm sure you'll know all about this one." Dan whimpered. "it was a rose that unlocked my magic in the first place…and then afterward…you know what happened."

Katie, who had just lowered Reaper into the hole James dug, looked at Dan, realizing her brother was grieving.

Dan swallowed back emotions, tears running down his face. "I wish you were still here, Mum….to see your grandkids. Jacob would've loved you. And I'm sure you would've loved to see Katie and her three kids. She just had Jason last week you know."

Katie smiled.

"They would've loved to have met you." Dan breathed, hands shaking. "I would've loved to have met you again. To fulfill your dying wish, of seeing your little boy again."

James choked back tears. He couldn't stand seeing Dan in pain like this.

Dan sniffled. "I wish I could've said goodbye to you…to say 'I love you' one last time…."

Dan began to cry. "Oh, Mum, I miss you so much!"

James came over to his friend, hugging him. "Shh…it's okay, Dan."

Katie put a shovelful of dirt over Reaper's body, then continued until Reaper's body was covered well enough so it wouldn't be sniffed out by any animal and dug up. She then went over to Dan and James, Dan crying into James' shirt, James hugging him tightly.

"Dan, please don't cry." James breathed. "Your mother wouldn't want you to cry."

"I want her back!" Dan wailed. "I miss her!"

Katie joined in the hug. "Please, don't cry, Dan." She begged. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I want her back!" Dan screamed. "I want her back!"

Dan cried himself into a fitful sleep, still crying out for his mother.

James had tears running down his face. "Poor thing just want his Mum back…he barely knew her…"

"Mum got sick 7 years after Dan was sent to live with you." Katie whimpered. "A week later, she….was gone…"

James picked Dan up. "Let's take your brother home, pick the kids up, and go home and eat."

Katie nodded, sighing. "I wish there was a way we could bring my mother back….for Dan's sake."

James' eyes lit up. "I think there is!"


	11. Dan's Memories and Maria's Return

Dan laid on the bed, tears falling down his face as he stared at the picture of him and his Mum that Summer had come across one day, and gave it to him. Just staring at it made Dan want to go back in time, to see Maria again, and to love her.

Jemma came in, holding Jacob in her arms

Jacob cooed. "Daddy?"

Dan's gaze flickered over to him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I miss my mum." Dan sighed.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Jacob asked.

"Because she's gone." Dan sighed. "Dead, in the ground….where I can't see her."

"Oh." Jacob looked sad. "What was she like?"

Dan smiled softly. "Always trying to keep me safe. She loved me with all her heart. And I loved her with all of mine."

Jacob smiled. "She must have been great. I wish I could see her."

Dan sighed. "So do I."

Jacob frowned. "Surely you could bring her back with your magic?"

Dan sat up straight. "What did you say?"

"Surely you could bring her back with your magic?" Jacob said again, adding something. "You told me a story that you and Aunt Katie brought back Uncle James from the dead."

Jemma smiled. "But James had just died when they brought him back." She said. "But there might be a possibility that your father could do that!"

Dan looked really excited. "Jacob, you might be right!" He said happily. "If I can bring her back…."

He looked at the picture of him and his family on the wall. "My brother and sisters would be so happy…as would I."

Dan grabbed his backpack, and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jemma asked, following.

"To James' house. He has a whole bunch of old spellbooks and ancient texts in his basement." Dan smiled. "There might be a spell in one of them to bring back people who are long gone."

Jemma smiled. "Good luck."

Dan smiled again. "Thanks."

"Be back in time for dinner!" Jacob said. "Remember, it's taco night!"

Dan chuckled. "I'll try."

Meanwhile, down the road in LifeBlood Village, James was in the basement, reading the ancient books and scrolls, searching for the spell Dan needed.

James closed another book with a sigh, setting on the pile of already read items, which was growing large.

The doorbell rang. James got up and headed upstairs.

He found Dan at the door. He smiled.

"Hey, Dan." James smiled. "What's up?"

"I know you have a bunch of spellbooks and scrolls…I wanted to see if you had a revival spell that I could use to try and….bring my Mum back." Dan said sheepishly.

James smiled. "You came at a good time. I've been looking for that spell for you."

Dan's face lit up. "Really?"

James nodded. "It hurts seeing you grieve for your mum. So, I wanted to find the spell, because I know it's here somewhere. I remember my father showing it to me once in a book, but I can't remember which one…"

Dan smiled. "I'll help you!"

James smiled. "Thanks."

It took them a couple hours of reading books and scrolls before Dan squealed in excitement.

James looked up. "Did you find it?!"

"Yes! SilverSage's Ancient Spell of Summoning!" Dan squealed. "This will definitely do the trick!"

James frowned. "You should probably practice on something first."

Dan nodded. "I need to perfect this."

James frowned, then his eyes lit up. "Reaper!"

Dan nodded. "Reaper hasn't been dead for long, so practicing on her dead body will work just fine!"

Katie came downstairs with sandwiches and lemonade for the two. "Brought you guys some lunch!"

James smiled. "Thanks, love."

She set the tray down. Dan slipped the book into his backpack, and spoke.

"I'm going to try and get Reaper back." Dan said. "James and I found the spell to do it."

"Will it work on Mum?" Katie asked.

Dan nodded. "It's the ancient spell, so, it has to be it."

Katie's eyes lit up. "Perfect!"

Katie looked very happy. Dan felt nervousness growing inside him. Could he actually pull this off?

James smiled. "If Dan can do this, then everyone will be so happy!"

Dan smiled a little. "That's all I want, is for my family to be happy."

Katie hugged her brother. "You're so sweet! I guess that's why you were Mum's favorite son."

Dan rested his chin on the desk, sighing with a smile as he remembered the time he was still with his family before he was sent away, and his mum got sick. He closed his eyes, drifting into a memory.

 _Dan sat on his mother's bed, stroking her forehead. She had been sick the past few days, and Dan hadn't gone outside to play with his sisters since his mother got sick._

 _His mother looked at him, smiling softly. "It's very sweet of you to look after me, little one."_

 _Dan nodded. "Hey, I care about you…and with you having a new baby, you need to get better quick otherwise something might happen."_

 _His mother smiled again. "You're so sweet, Daniel….looking after your new sibling before it even comes."_

 _Dan smiled. "I just love you too much to lose you. If I ever lost you…I don't know what I'd do…"_

 _His mother hugged him. "Thank you, Dan, and I love you, very, very, very, very much. Never, ever forget that, okay?"_

 _"How could I forget something like that?" Dan smiled, hugging her back._

 _His mother kissed his forehead. "Dan, I'll be sad when I have to die….because it means I'll be leaving you…and I hope you'll find peace when I do go."_

 _"Maybe I could find someone to bring you back from the dead so that won't happen!" He said._

 _"Maybe…" She smiled, holding him close. "Maybe…Dan."_

Dan opened his eyes, realizing James and Katie were watching him.

Dan smiled. "How could I ever forget her love?"

James smiled. "I don't know, but love is required in this spell to bring her back, so with all the love you have for her, it's bound to work."

Dan nodded. "Come on, let's try it out."

James' eyes widened. "You're going to go straight for it and not practice?!"

Dan nodded. "If it fails, I'll have to keep at it, if it works, then…."

"Mum will be back…" Katie breathed.

Dan nodded, running out and towards the gravesite, James followed.

When he got there, he read through the spell, and put the book in his backpack, and began the spell.

James watched carefully, and as Dan finished raising his mother's body out of the grave….he realized….

Dan was weakening.

James watched in horror as Dan's hair turned from it's bright, sky blue, to it's original chocolate brown. James knew what was going on. Dan's magic was draining, and not in the Magic Drain way…in a deadly way.

If a person loses too much of their magic from their soul at a high rate quickly, like what was happening to Dan, they could possibly die.

James began to panic, then an idea hit him. He'd give Dan some of his magic!

He slowly began to transfer power into Dan's magic, giving him a recharge, and James felt relief as Dan's hair slowly began to change back, but very slowly.

Dan struggled as he felt his magic draining. He looked at his mother, focusing on all the love he had for her, and suddenly, he felt his magic drain, all of it surging out of his body, towards her, and he collapsed, the world going black….But…not before he heard his mother take her first breath of air in a long time.

 _She's back…_ His voice echoed in his mind. _Mum's back…_

James, however, was panicking. His friend's face was very pale, and his hair was a dull shade of brown, not it's bright blue. Was Dan…completely drained?

A woman's voice spoke up. "What? Last thing I remember was…dying….but…how am I back here? Did…someone…bring me back?"

James whimpered. "It was your son…he brought you back…because he missed you so much…"

The woman looked at James, and James looked at her, getting a good look at Dan's mother. She had long brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. One could have mistaken her for Katie if Katie's hair hadn't changed to blue back when James died saving Katie, but then Dan and Katie brought him back.

She looked at the body laying at James' feet, eyes widening as she recognized…

Her little boy.

She rushed over, shaking him. "Dan?!"

No answer.

"Dan?!" She shook him again.

No answer, he only breathed, very shakily.

She held him close. "What did he do to himself?" She breathed. "He could've killed himself doing this…did he not think of the consequences?"

"All he could think about was the joy of having you back." James said shakily. "That's all he's wanted lately, is you. He never forgot you, or your love, and he couldn't let go of you, so…he thought if he brought you back….everyone would be so happy…but…I guess he didn't stop to think about the suffering it may cause him…"

Maria's blue eyes flashed with sadness. Then she smiled softly, holding Dan close.

"My brave little boy…" She murmured. "Don't worry, Mummy's back now…and I'll make sure you recover from your little magic exhaustion if it's the last thing I do."

James smiled a little, glad to see a mother finally reunited with the child she missed so much.

 _But is Dan really gonna be okay?_ He thought.


	12. Dan and Maria

Dan whimpered as he opened his eyes, everything hurting. He heard someone shush his whimpers of pain, then his heart pounded as he heard a voice that was just a memory.

"Well, looks who's finally awake after sleeping for two days…" The feminine voice said.

Dan's eyes widened, and he moved his gaze around, finally, it landed on his beloved mother…who looked alive and well. His eyes watered with emotion.

"Mum…" he croaked, hardly able to speak.

"Hush, save your breath." She said softly. "You've practically drained yourself of all your magic. It's going to take forever for you to charge up. You need to rest."

Dan suddenly realized why everything hurt and why he felt so weak. He overexerted himself and exhausted his powers. It would take a long time before he would be able to do something like that again.

Jemma came into view, holding Jacob, and she was followed by a teary-eyed James.

Dan smiled at them, but frowned when he saw James' red, teary eyes. "James?" he croaked. "You okay?"

James nodded, wiping his eyes. "I've just been really worried about you, Dan. I've been so scared that you'd die."

Dan chuckled. "It'll take more than this to kill me, James."

James nodded. "Apparently."

Jemma set Jacob on the bed where he crawled up by his father's head, and gently hugged him.

Dan weakly lifted an arm to wrap around his son.

"Daddy, never do that again." Jacob whimpered. "You scared me so much when Uncle James carried what looked like your dead body into town…"

Dan felt guilty that he had scared his son. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I did what I thought was best. I guess it wasn't the best. I should have practiced that spell on Reaper first."

"You just wanted your mum back. You weren't thinking straight." Jacob said. "If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same."

Dan sighed, laying his head back down. He was so weak from using his powers.

His mother took Jacob. "I think we should let him to rest, Jacob." She said. "He's still very tired."

Jacob whined. "No, I want to stay with him."

Jemma looked at her son. "Well, why don't you help me make him something to eat? He needs to eat, cause he's probably hungry."

Dan had to admit, a meal sounded pretty good right now. "I am really hungry, actually."

James smiled. "Well, Jacob, I think if you helped us, your father would really like it."

Jacob looked at his father, then at James. "Okay."

Maria handed Jacob to Jemma. Jemma and James then walked out of the room.

Dan looked at his mother, smiling softly. "Mum…I wish I could do that again…"

"Why would you want to almost die again?!" She breathed.

"So Kaida could come back too." Dan said. "You deserve to have all your kids with you. Kaida's not here…"

"Dan…it was Kaida's time. My time was cut short. You brought me back to give me the chance to live to my proper time."

Dan felt upset. "But I can barely remember her. I want to have all my family back."

"Dan…" Maria said softly. "Understand that you can't save everybody. Everyone has a time that they must die. And Kaida's came. You won't be able to bring her back if it wasn't her proper time to die."

"Unless there's a spell…." Dan began.

"Daniel, please, just listen to me!" Maria said. "I just got you back, I can't lose you again. Doing that spell again so soon would surely kill you."

Dan looked away, feeling a little hurt by his mother's snap.

Maria turned his head to look at her. "Sweetie. I just don't want to lose you again."

Dan sniffled. "I just…want you to have her back…"

"I wish I did, bug." She said.

Dan tensed. His mother used to call him 'bug' when he was very little.

His mother went on. "But she wasn't in limbo with me, which meant she wasn't able to come back to us if someone managed to bring her back. She's in heaven, a place you can't return from very often."

Dan sniffled. "I miss her as much as I missed you."

Maria hugged him tightly. "I miss her too, bug. But she's probably being taken care of by the spirits. We don't have to worry about her."

Downstairs, Jemma, Jacob, and James were preparing a meal for Dan. They were making soup.

Jacob shook some pepper into the soup pot. "Do you think Daddy will like the soup?"

"I'm sure he will." James smiled, stirring the pot. "He's probably hungry enough to eat anything that's food."

Jacob sighed.

"What's the matter, little one?" Jemma asked her son.

"I'm just worried about him." Jacob said. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Neither do we." James said. "Which is why we need to take care of him until he's better."

"Why did Daddy do what he did?" Jacob asked.

"Because he wanted his mum." Jemma said. "Dan is a person who loves his family very much. If he loses one person…his whole life feels different and broken. To lose his mother, and not have a father to care for him, he was very much broken."

Jacob looked sad. "Does his sisters even know their Mommy's alive again?"

"Not yet." James said. "But they're suspicious. Katie told them of your father's plans to bring her back from the dead. I'm surprised they haven't come over yet and asked any questions about it."

"So, Auntie Katie knows?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, she does, and we made her promise not to tell anyone yet. We want to wait until Dan is back on his feet to tell them."

They heard Maria call from upstairs. "Jemma!"

Jemma looked at the stairwell. "I'll be back. "She said, heading towards the stairwell.

When she made her way to the bedroom, she saw Maria holding a sleeping Dan in her arms tightly, and she looked sad.

Jemma came over. "Everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Dan fell asleep, but I wanted to talk to you… about Dan."

Jemma looked curious. "Oh?"

"Has Dan….been in any fights?"

Jemma nodded. "But only if necessary. Like when he used to fight Denton, it was always to protect the ones he loves."

Maria looked a little alarmed. "Has he ever gotten hurt?"

"On a rare occasion has Dan ever been hurt in a fight." Jemma smiled.

Dan moaned, snuggling close to his mother's body.

Maria smiled, looking down at her son. "He's very brave."

"He is brave, and sometimes reckless."

Maria looked at Jemma.

"He and his friend Trayaurus like to experiment." Jemma explained. "Dan likes to be the test subject sometimes."

Maria sighed, chuckling. "He was always eager to try new things, even on himself."

James walked in. "Um….Summer's here…"

Jemma looked nervous. "Should we tell her?"

"Wake up Dan and ask." James said.

Maria looked hesitant, but woke up her son despite her worry.

Dan grunted. "huh?"

"Summer's here, sweetie." Maria said softly.

Dan yawned, slowly trying to sit up, eventually completing his task. He tried to get out of his mother's arms and stand up, but his mother ended up having to help him.

"I think my sisters have waited long enough to see you again, Mum." Dan said. "Let's go downstairs, and probably see Summer start crying in happiness."

Maria chuckled, helping her son to walk.

Downstairs at the time, Matthew and Summer watched as Jacob played with their daughter. Summer smiled softly, then looked as the stairs as she heard footsteps come down.

James came down, then Jemma, and a minute after, Dan, who was being supported by…

Her mother.

Summer's eyes widened, gasping in shock. _Dan did it! He actually brought Mum back!_

Maria smiled softly as her eyes fell upon her daughter. _Summer has gotten so beautiful since we've seen each other last…_

Dan sat down on the couch, and Summer walked up to her mother, unable to speak.

Maria smiled softly again. "Look at you…so beautiful…"

Summer wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, starting to cry.

Maria smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I know this is a lot of emotion for you to process. But it's okay. I'm back now."

Summer tried to stop crying, but couldn't. "I-I've m-missed you!"

Maria smiled, kissing Summer's forehead. "I've missed you too, child."

Dan smiled, glad he was able to make one of his sisters happy. He hoped Yoshi, Stardust, and Stormfly would be as happy as Summer.

But then, he thought. _I wonder where my father is right now? I wonder why he left me and my family? If he's alive….where is he?_


End file.
